


Lizzie Saltzman's Legacies 2.0

by Legendofgays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Lanzie au, Lizzie Saltzman's AU, One Shot, Secret Santa, henelope au, mosie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Stuck in third wheel hell, Lizzie didn't think life could get much worse until a pesky little Leprechaun decides to play a little trick.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Lizzie Saltzman's Legacies 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Also Merry Christmas!! Especially to Bailey @mikaelsonroses on Twitter because I'm your Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a great holiday! BOC for life <3

The cafeteria was packed. Lizzie scanned the crowd with a tray in hand and scouted viable options to sit. The first was next to Larry, a dorky freshman who wore thick wide-rimmed glasses that only accentuated his bright red tight curls. And if that wasn’t enough to make Lizzie’s decision for her then the heaving from clearly blocked sinuses definitely did. The next was by the trash can where all the jocks used it as target practice. Anyone caught sitting within 5 ft of that table, entered at their own risk. Lastly, there was an empty spot where Josie sat with her new boyfriend. If Lizzie thought Josie was insufferable before when she was with Penelope, she was even more so with Landon. At least Penelope was familiar with the art of subtly, or better yet modesty. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she sighed. The best of the worst was still, horrible. Lizzie sat herself down on the table across from the love birds and made her presence known.

“Hi.” Lizzie cleared her throat and forced a thin smile. She watched her twin detach her face from her poor man’s Jesse Eisenberg of a boyfriend and the sight alone was enough to make her want to gag.

“Hey, Lizzie.” Josie blushed as she straightened herself out. Landon shifted in his seat and gave Lizzie a nervous smile, as he should because the look in Lizzie’s eyes was enough to refreeze the Atlantic. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Lizzie grabbed the apple off her tray and took a bite. 

“No. Of course not. We were just talking.” 

“Yeah just talking.” Landon quirked his eyebrows and said leaned in and whispered something into Josie’s ear. After a second a giggle erupted from Josie’s lips and she tucked a brown curl behind Landon’s hair before kissing him lightly. They pulled away for a second but much to Lizzie’s dismay they reattached themselves like opposite sides of a magnet. It was enough to make Lizzie gag. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go throw up now.” Lizzie stood up to excuse herself. She was not going to subject herself to being a third wheel to that greasy haired bird boy and Josie. 

“Lizzie wait-” But it was too late. Lizzie was already out the door. She was sick and tired of being the third wheel. Lizzie Saltzman was no side character. Lizzie Saltzman was the protagonist of her story and she deserved to be swept off her feet by a dashing prince that she deserved. She found herself walking through the woods until she found a small wishing well. She looked down the centre of the well and watched the stillness of the water. Maybe she could jump inside and wash her eyes out from that disaster of a lunch. Her fingers traced the brick layering of the walls until her eyes caught a glimpse of a singular golden coin. Upon closer examination of the coin, she noticed a small figure dressed as a leprechaun and inscribed below in small writing wrote:

_Try your luck._

Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like she had too much else to lose at this point. Josie was with Landon, Sebastian was a figment of her delusions and Hope was still forgotten in everyone else’s memory but her own. She just wished things were simply different, wished she wasn’t spending her prime high school years as a third wheel and the memory of Hope was restored. It would be one less thing to add to her to-do list. With a simple thought, she threw the coin into the well. She waited and absolutely nothing happened. She figured as much. She shook her head and walked off. Hopefully, the rest of the day wasn’t as sickeningly as luck. 

* * *

Lizzie’s alarm went off, waking her from her sleep. Lizzie groaned as she reached over to turn it off. Another day, the same set of problems. Great. Lizzie got up and started to get ready. Looking through her closet, Lizzie couldn’t recognise half of it. Maybe Josie decided to move some of her stuff back in because she lacked storage space in her new room or something but Lizzie didn’t think much of it. She put on her favourite Salvatore Stallion T-shirt and a standard plaid skirt. She heard a knock on the door as she was fixing her hair and she looked over curiously. Putting the final touches on her look she went to go open the door and found Landon standing on the other side. 

“Birdboy? What are you doing here? Josie’s room is across campus.” 

“Why would I be looking for Josie?” Landon smiled obliviously. He leaned in and pecked Lizzie lightly on her lips. She stood wide-eyed, frozen in shock and disgust. What in the holy hell was happening? 

“Babe?” He asked and Lizzie just about had a heart attack. “Are you feeling okay?” He held out her favourite green berry smoothie. She looked down and stared at the cup. Taking it cautiously, she put on a fake smile. 

“Thanks….” And slammed the door in his face.

“Lizzie?” he called out but she was already on the other side of the room and opening the window. She climbed out of the window and made her escape.

“What the actual frick?” Lizzie muttered as she crept as far as she could away from the dorm building. She needed to figure out what in the actual living hell was happening and she needed to find Hope. Maybe she’d know what to do, especially with the whole Landon thing. She raced through the hallways and she spotted Josie. She ran towards her and stopped suddenly. There was something very different about her. Her hair was dead straight, pinned up in a high ponytail, in a sharp fitting navy blazer with a matching pleated skirt paired with it. It was almost like something Lizzie would have worn herself. 

“Josie?” Lizzie questioned her, well everything.

“Hey, Liz.” She turned with a hair flick that Lizzie managed to catch with the edge of her lips. She spat out any reminisce and scrunched her face. 

“What’s all this?” Lizzie gestured her head to toe.

“What do you mean?” Josie looked herself up and down confused. 

“This?” Lizzie pointed at her outfit.

“I wear this almost every day… are you feeling okay?” before Lizzie could respond a girl wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck and kissed the back of her neck.

“Who are you????” Lizzie exclaimed. 

“... Maya?” The girl raised an eyebrow and stared back at Lizzie. Still evidently confused she continued. “Josie’s girlfriend?” Lizzie’s eyes widened. WHAT WAS HAPPENING? Lizzie took a brief moment to study the girl and she recognised her. She was on the Timberwolves team in flag football.

“You don’t even go here????” Lizzie said out loud and cupped her mouth. She didn’t know what was happening but whoever’s life she had stepped into, she had to act normal. 

“... I do not… But I had a free period this morning and wanted to come visit Jo.” 

“You’re so cute.” Josie kissed Maya lightly and Lizzie cringed. No one enjoyed watching their sister make out with a bunch of people. MG walked past and Lizzie called out to him.

Maybe just maybe there was still one sane person in this alternative universe she found herself in. But the moment he turned around her jaw dropped. She could hardly recognise him. He was taller, more muscular and he walked with an air of confidence that she’d never seen on him before. He almost looked, dare she say it, hot.

“What in god’s name is happening………….?”

“Hey Lizzie. _Josie.”_ He arched his eyebrows and Lizzie silently gagged. Not only was he trying to flirt with Josie but he was so clearly treating Lizzie like a bug on the windshield. This was not the reality she knew and she certainly didn’t want to spend more time sticking around.

“Have either of you seen Hope?” Lizzie faked a smile hoping to escape from this situation as soon as possible. 

“Mikaelson?” Josie asked.

“Yeah who else could I possibly mean?” Lizzie rolled her eyes impatiently.

“... I think she’s in the library…..” Josie continued to look at her like she’d gone mad. 

“Okay cool, I’m just gonna…” Lizzie looked back and gestured at the mess that she saw in front of her and scrunched her face… “Yeah… bye,” and sped off towards the library. 

* * *

Lizzie rushed to the library, the quicker she figured out what was happening the sooner she could get out of this twisted reality. As she made her way to the library she ran into Penelope Park.

“Watch it Saltzman, other people exist outside of your little precious bubble you know.”

“Oh thank god.” Lizzie threw Penelope into a hug. The girl stiffened with confusion.

“What is wrong with you?” Penelope asked cautiously and peeled Lizzie’s arms off her slowly, fearing the world was going to collapse into itself if she made any sudden movements. 

“Right, sorry.” Lizzie straightened herself out. “Thank you for being as insufferable in this universe as you are in ours.”

“....You’re welcome? I think?” Penelope quirked her eyebrows before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

“Hey baby,” Hope kissed her neck lightly before joining whatever moment Lizzie was sharing with Penelope.

“Hope! Thank GOD! You have no idea the day I’ve had-” Lizzie looked between the two properly and replayed the last twenty seconds in her head. “Wait… Did you just say baby??”

“...Yes?” Hope stood next to Penelope now, lacing their fingers together. 

“Oh my god,” Lizzie said wide-eyed. 

“What? Do you have a problem with that?” She raised an eyebrow in question.

“God no I just, I never thought-” Lizzie cut herself off from finishing that sentence before admitting to something she didn’t need to. “I need your help.”

“Wait what now?” Hope tilted her head with a mixture of amusement and confusion written over her face. 

“Please don’t tell me this universe has stripped you of your Hope Mikaelson heroics.”

“And what exactly am I a hero of?”

“God please don’t make me say it. I’d rather kiss the garden gnome again… Wait no, I take that back.” Lizzie shook off the traumatising memory from earlier that morning.

“I never knew you had such a desire for ceramic figurines.”

“Come on you’re Hope Mikaelson. You’re all high and mighty on your tribrid high horse and always doing stupid things to save everyone else like jumping into a muddy amnesia pit but also kinda badass and maybe I think you’re really cool… Anyway, I need your help because I made some wish in this fountain and I think I got stuck in some other dimension or alternate reality,”

“Okay,” Hope said.

“That’s it?”

“What else do you want?”

“You believe me?” 

“Well considering the Lizzie Saltzman I know wouldn’t even breathe my direction and yet here we are, I say that’s evidence enough.” Overwhelmed, Lizzie couldn’t help herself and pulled Hope into a crushing hug. Somehow, even here, Hope always believed her. Always believed she was more than just “crazy”.

“Thank you. For always believing me. In every universe.” Lizzie whispered in her ear. Hope’s demeanour softened. She pulled away from Lizzie and studied her for a moment. Their eyes met and Lizzie caught herself staring into the familiar eyes of this Hope. It was unfair that even in this universe Hope Mikaelson was still flawless. Like couldn’t she had grown a massive zit on her forehead or something? But annoyingly perfect she was Lizzie still felt safe. Safe in her arms. Safe in her gaze. Safe just with her. 

“In this alternative universe, do you also like to throw yourself at other people’s girlfriends a lot or?” Penelope placed her hands on her hips and threw a deadly glare Lizzie’s way. Hope laughed and her arms fell from Lizzie.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” She hooked her thumb under Penelope’s chin and kissed her lightly. 

“Jealous? Of Lizzie? Hardly.” Penelope rolled her eyes and Hope chuckled. 

“Sure.” She kissed her cheek. Lizzie cleared her throat hoping Hope would get the signal. She wasn’t about to be stuck in another universe where she would really knowingly date hobbit boy sober. 

“Where do you want to start?”

“You said something about a wishing well?”

* * *

Hope and Lizzie were walking through the woods, in search of the wishing well. They hardly spoke two words to each other since leaving the library and it was maddening. Lizzie couldn’t stand the silence between them anymore and asked Hope a question that lingered in the back of her mind.

“Why did your Lizzie stop talking to you?” Lizzie asked.

“Huh?” Hope looked up.

“I mean like the Lizzie from your universe.”

“Wow what a loaded question.” Hope bit her lip and kicked at some loose branches in front of her.

“Is it?” Lizzie asked curiously. She couldn’t imagine a reason she would stop talking to Hope. 

“Right. I keep forgetting you weren’t there. Well, not this you anyway. Well… We used to be friends a long time ago.”

“What happened?” Hope stopped in her tracks and scratched the back of her neck. 

“I kind of kissed you one night?”

“You what now?” Lizzie failed to hide her surprise. Of all the things she didn’t see that happening. The comment itself painted an image she wasn’t sure how to process it. Her lips on Hope’s. The way she’d taste, feel, smell. it was an intoxicating thought. Lizzie shook her head. This wasn’t her reality.

“Yeah.... it was late and we’d stayed up all night talking and watching cheesy movies that I kind of got carried away. You freaked out and sort of cut me from your life.” Hope’s voice lowered. It wasn’t a memory she enjoyed revisiting. She never had to come out and she was so sure of herself that her sexuality was never a question or problem. But in that moment, she wished she was anything but. 

“That’s so dumb.” Lizzie muttered.

“I know I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“No not that. This me’s reaction. I’d never stop talking to you because of a kiss. Hell I’d much rather kiss you than that flaming curly fry any day.” 

“Do you mean Landon?” Hope laughed. 

“Yes of course I mean him! I don’t know anyone in their right mind who’d date him. No offence.” Lizzie scrunched her nose remembering the Hope back in her reality.

“Wait I dated him??”

“And Josie.” Lizzie shivered at the thought. Then it hit her. The reason the other Lizzie stopped talking to Hope and why she was dating Landon. There was no way she’d lower her standards that low unless she was trying to hide from her truth. 

“Are you okay?” Hope asked.

“Um I think I see the fountain over there.” Lizzie pointed it out from afar. As they got closer a creature came and swept their legs with extreme speed.

“What the hell was that?” Lizzie picked herself from the ground.

“I have no idea.” Hope stood up and offered her hand to Lizzie to help her up. When they stood up another swooping force knocked them down. They got up now with extra caution and Hope heard a little airy giggle.

“Oh god.” She exclaimed.

“What?” 

“It’s a leprechaun.”

“A leprechaun? The little green dude who rides rainbows to his pot of gold?” 

“Yeah They’re little assholes.” Hope held out her hand for Lizzie. “Hold my hand.” 

“I don’t think this is the right time or universe for that.” Lizzie gave her a look.

“You’re still a siphoner right?” Hope raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips. Lizzie cleared her throat and composed herself.

“Oh right.” She took Hope’s hand and siphoned magic from her.

“Repeat after me. _Lec tare sel vipre_.” 

“ _Lec tare sel vipre._ ” A burst of energy flowed through the both of them and a figure came into view as it flew 20 ft from them. 

“They are annoyingly quick,” Hope muttered an immobilising spell but missed. “Get to the well I’ll distract it.” Hope ran towards the swishing of the leprechaun before she could argue. Lizzie ran towards the well and found another coin. One that matched the one she’d used before. Lizzie knew better than to make a wish with magical creatures. She scanned her surroundings hoping there was something else that she could do. She looked over and Hope and noticed the leprechaun fighting Hope with a staff. Every blow Hope would throw his way, the spell was deflected.

“Hope! The staff!” The Leprechaun headed for her now at lightning speed. With reflexes just as quick, Hope managed to grip onto the staff and yanked it from the leprechauns grip. Immediately it turned towards her and pounced her direction. She threw the staff at Lizzie, who caught it effortlessly. It paused and only turned it’s head to look at Lizzie. Growling with gritted teeth it charged at Lizzie. She shook the staff hoping she’d activate some sort of mythical power for siphon something from it but nothing happened. The leprechaun bolted straight for her and she reacted. She took the staff and with one fell swoop, swung the staff like a baseball bat and knocked the leprechaun out. Hope just stood there wide-eyed.

“Nice arm.” Hope commented.

“Among other things,” Lizzie smirked. She continued before Hope could react. “Now help me work out how to use this stupid thing.” She threw Hope the staff and twisted it in her hands. She tapped the top and nothing. She held it and tapped it on the floor and a gush of air pushed the leaves around the bottom.

“I think I found your solution.” Hope handed it back to Lizzie. 

“Thank god I can finally get out of this hellhole. No offence.”

“None taken. You’ve said worse.” Hope smiled lightly and kicked at the leaves on the ground. 

“I’m really sorry about this Lizzie. Not that it means much coming from me. But I’d never run if you kissed me.” Lizzie murmured. It was weird hearing it out loud. She’d said it to make Hope feel better but maybe deep down it was part of her own truth. Maybe a part of her wanted Hope. She leaned in and stopped herself. This wasn’t her Hope. This was someone else’s. She gave Hope a hug. “Thank you for today.”

“Anytime Lizzie. You should drop by and visit sometime. You’re more pleasant company than our Lizzie.”

“I’ll think about it. I wouldn’t want you spoiled by my company.” Lizzie tapped the staff on the floor twice and a wisp of air flew around her, picking up the surrounding loose plant life. In the blink of an eye she was in the forest again but this time it dark and Hope was nowhere to be found.

“Lizzie!” Lizzie spun around and saw Hope running towards her and pulling her into a crushing hug. “You’re okay!”

“Missed me did you?” Lizzie smirked but her heart flipped at the idea.

“Shut up. We had your Lizzie doppelganger here and she was an absolute nightmare. She kissed Landon too which was a whole disaster in itself. God, it’s been a long day.”

“Tell me about it.” Lizzie pulled Hope closer. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead on Hope’s. Maybe one day in this universe they could be more than just friends. Maybe one day she’d say it. Lizzie stood up and hooked an arm through Hope’s as they walked back to the school. “10 bucks says my day was weirder.”

“You’re on Saltzman.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
